


Torn Between Two Lovers (updated)

by TottPaula



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Family (comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assault, Breaking Up & Making Up, Complicated Relationships, Danger, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stolen Kisses, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Barbara Gordon is in love with two men and trying to figure it out.She's been with Dick since high school. He's sweet, but not exciting. There have been many long breaks lasting months or more between them.Bruce is mysterious, dangerous, impressive, hot, but is he the best man for her?Either one can make her toes curl, but which one does she really want? Or need?When they find out they're both rivals for her all hell breaks loose, because each of them believes that he's the right man for her.And why not? She's beautiful, intelligent, and unafraid to speak her mind.Choices, choices...Edit: Added more smut that was lacking in the storyIf you're enjoying this fic, don't forget to give a kudos, it lets me know what my readers like to read. As always, I always love reading your comments too.Thanks!





	1. If Loving You Is Wrong, I Don't Wanna Be Right

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a reader challenged me to write a story where Barbara Gordon is involved romantically with both Dick and Bruce, and the two men are not happy about it once it's out in the open.
> 
> So here's the bare bones beginning.  
> I pray that it's good enough to read.
> 
> I'm happy to take your ideas into consideration, as always.
> 
> Inspiration is often fleeting, and it just loves to hide under my furniture.
> 
> I have a beginning, but I'm still working on a middle and an ending.
> 
> Well, every story needs to start somewhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon is confused over her love for two very different men.

** Barbara **

I'm in a strange place, and my mind is confused, but in a good way. At least I think it's in a good way. I'm stuck between two guys.

I just can't make up my mind, and maybe I shouldn't have to, just sit back and enjoy the ride.

 

One of them is a few years younger than me, he's cute, sweet, thoughtful, and kind. Well, most of the time.

Though he sometimes wanders off with another woman and thinks I haven't noticed, though I always do, and it bothers me when he tries to get away with it.

We began with a little flirting just to cut the tension, then there was a stolen kiss here and there.

And it just developed into something more over time until we were dating, and sleeping together.

Even after we'd broken up we were still friends with benefits.

It was just so easy with him, and he knew me so well.

 

The other man is much older, he's handsome, rough, more mysterious, and he doesn't ask for what he wants, he just takes it. That gets pretty exciting.

He never promised that we'd be exclusive, but at least he doesn't lie to me about that.

And damn, that man can excite me with one touch!

And the sex is great with either one, and I don't want to have to decide between them.

And that's just fine, except for the fact that they now found out about each other, and it's going to be absolute hell because there's an unspoken rivalry between them that ran deeper then even I had realized.

I'm not trying to play them off against each other, really, but I love them both, I love being with each of them, just in different ways.

"Sigh."

Why do I do this to myself?

Why can't I just choose one?

I think that I need help.

Some serious psychiatric help.

A life coach, or a guru... but I can't even talk about this to my best friend.

Because the only way that I knew them is through our secret identities, and through our missions that came from that situation.

I just can't!

Dammit! My head is in a tizzy.

 

* * *

 

** Dick **

I recently found out that my long time on again, off again girlfriend is seeing someone else.

I shouldn't be angry or jealous, I've gone out with others from time to time, or actually just slept with them.

I can't help it, I enjoy all women, is that so wrong?

But this one drives me mad.

We can be broken up for months and I still need her in my arms and in my bed.

Or her bed.

Or on a rooftop.

But what I can't forgive is that she's seeing the guy who is essentially my father, a very distant, cold, and dominating father, who treats me like I'm still twelve years old.

He was the reason that I left home and moved to another city. He never trusted me even though his life or hers was always in my hands. It had to be his way or the highway, so I chose the highway and I never looked back.

But she was my first girlfriend, and you never forget your first!

I mean when we met we were both really young, but something just clicked. We flirted, I teased her and joked with her, and we had fun and lots of laughs.

She was smoking hot... and she kissed me one night all of a sudden.

And I was hooked ever since.

And no matter who I'm with she's always a warm, no, a _burning_ memory.

Just thinking about her I get... well, you know, excited.

God, I'm never going to get her off my mind.

And I'm never going to forgive _him_ , either!

That thieving bastard!

He knew how I feel about her, how I've always felt about her, and yet still, um, how do I put it? Bluntly... he slept with her, and he's not even ashamed of it. He's not apologetic, either. 

He should be, though.

He's basically dead to me now.

I hate his guts.

But I still have feelings for her, and I think I always will.

Maybe I should put a ring on it or something, leave a mark, make a claim.

Except that I like to sleep around, but that shouldn't matter, should it?

Well, it doesn't bother me, anyway, and what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?

 

* * *

 

** Bruce **

I don't know when it was that I thought her in that particular way... but it was fairly early in our partnership.

Probably quite soon after she began working with us, she was rather young then, simply a teenager.

She was friendly intelligent, and pretty, but also strong, wiry, spunky, and quite able; and even though I'd never wanted to acknowledge it to her face, I respected her tremendously.

One day some years later, I noticed that I experienced a certain tension as I was expecting to meet her up on the rooftop.

Not the type of tension that a man my age should have for a younger woman, though it was there, undeniably.

I tried to ignore it and remain perfectly impartial.

I could nearly be her father, that is if I'd sired children at a very young age.

That was what I tried to sell myself in order to preserve my own self-control, though I wasn't always successful.

If my body betrayed me, and it did frequently, I'd just turn aside from her and feign annoyance, making up some reason that I was annoyed at something that she'd done.

Then I'd try to drive her away, send her home, anyplace but standing right in front of me.

I couldn't let her see how much she affected and excited me, ever.

It was wrong of me to treat her that way, I know, but it was just as wrong to feel that way about her as well, but the more wrong that it felt, the greater that peculiar tension became.

I think she felt some feelings for me too from the very outset, but I tried to dismiss it as just a young girl's crush, and nothing further than that.

Of course, I observed her gazing at me coyly now and then.

I confess that I was doing the same to her from behind my white lenses.

As she grew older and matured she was growing even more enticing to me.

It's not that she did anything to obviously flirt with either me or my sidekick, but that tight outfit, that womanly figure, the way her hips shimmied as she walked, all made my loins ache with desire and distracted me critically from my mission.

I again tried to send her away time and time again.

I didn't need a distraction on the job, and she certainly could distract me without lifting one slim finger.

Just looking at her made me heat up, she was that attractive. She couldn't know how much she affected me.

But she wasn't one of those women who know that she's sensual and uses it toward her own goals, quite unlike Catwoman.

It was just... always there.

In my face, in my loins, in my very blood. Especially in my cock.

I didn't need to have that sort of a distraction catching me off-guard during a mission, or for me to gaze at her in that unseemly way, as though I were nothing more than a love smitten stalker.

But that's exactly what began happening to me. 

She had been dating my adopted son in the past, but they seemed to have broken up so many times that I'd completely lost track if they were together or not at any given moment.

This last time they were together to my knowledge was well over a year ago, and I felt that whatever connection they had together was now well in the past, or at least I'd convinced myself of that.

And so one fateful night I couldn't control myself any longer and I unapologetically took her face between my hands and kissed her lips firmly, roughly, and after being stunned for a moment, she kissed me back. I kissed her again even longer until she moaned and let me do whatever I wanted to her.

There were obvious sparks for both of us. So much secret passion that we were both guilty of hiding.

That was the beginning for the two of us.

First there were tempestuous stolen kisses in the night, soon I  held her close as I touched and stroked all of her secret places until she moaned.

Then the undeniable tension between us both exploded, and we found ourselves both fully immersed in the heat between us, and the sparks became fire, hot and all consuming, blazing, burning fire.

 

 


	2. Batgirl and Robin in the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl and Robin begin a flirtation.

 

** Barbara remembers her very first kiss... **

 

"Whew! Two-Face's goons were pretty rough tonight, he must have found some rougher guys lately. Are you okay Batgirl? Your mouth is still bleeding a little. Here, let me wipe that blood off for you." 

Robin was concerned, afraid that she'd been hurt. he was more worried than was usual for him. He's nearly standing nose to nose with her, he seems to be doing that a lot lately. 

It's as though there's something on his mind, but he can't fully put it into words or actions. Though he's still standing remarkably close to her and gazing directly into her eyes. 

He reaches into a hidden pocket and pulls out a tissue, and considerately wipes the blood from her lip, but doesn't move away from her quite yet. 

"Oh, um, well... thanks, Robin. Yeah, I'm okay, I'm not badly hurt or anything. Well, no worse than usual. You didn't have to do that, I'm not exactly helpless you know. But again, thanks."

She gives him a dazzling smile that turns him into mush. She's feeling that she's so much braver as Batgirl, Barbara would never smile at a boy so easily. Maybe it's the masks, the anonymity.

He smiles back up at her, it's a winning lopsided smile that softens her heart just a little. He can be very charming for a guy who's likely a few years younger than her, she guesses. 

And he's really kind of cute, too.

They're both still animated from that thrilling fight with those criminals, and she needs to go home and get some sleep before school the next day.

He probably does too, she guesses, whoever he is behind his mask, but still... he's so adorable!

"Is there something else, Robin, is my nose still bleeding?"

She knows that Batman is waiting nearby in the Batmobile for his sidekick, but he's still standing here. 

She feels he's trying to say, well, _something_ to her, but waiting has never been one of her strengths. He still hasn't stopped gazing at her for a few long tension-filled seconds.

She's not sure why, but she suddenly decides that she wants to kiss him. 

He kept a few goons away from her that would have done much more damage than give her just a bloody nose. 

Maybe a little thank you kiss is due? She moves imperceptibly closer, and she's feeling butterflies in her stomach.

She gives him a quick little peck on his lips, and then she smiles brightly at him as she shoots her grapple and takes off into the night.

He's still standing there on the rooftop, his gloved fingers touching his lips and looking stunned but thrilled, and smiling. 

He can't believe his luck, she kissed _him_!

He was going to try to kiss her, but it took his courage a minute or so to gather to the task, and then, BAM! 

He stood there dazed and grinning like a fool.

She watched him from the next rooftop and grinned to herself. 

That was exciting!

And his lips were warm and soft. So soft, mmm. 

She would sleep dreaming of that kiss for quite a few nights. 

He looked like he was possibly going in for a kiss himself, but the hesitation really worked her patience, and so... well the deed is done now, and boy, oh boy, was it worth it for his look of surprise!

He wasn't entirely sure if she's been flirting with him or not, she was so beautiful.

He got a little tongue-tied whenever he spoke to her outside of a mission.

She was certainly not like any other girl that he knew, even that cute girl Barbara in his school.

Barbara was cute, and sweet, but she was always so shy around him.

He thought about her now and then, didn't she realize how pretty she was even behind those horn rimmed glasses?

But she was a real bookworm, always in the library studying or reading.

Barbara was always getting top marks in all of her classes.

Maybe she could help tutor him in math?

Heck, if he actually asked her she might faint from shock. 

Why couldn't she be more like Batgirl, bold, and gorgeous and everything! God, redheads just melted him.

* * *

 

Robin was certainly a little hottie, if only she could be like this in school, she always shied away from boys, even the cutest ones. 

Meanwhile, Batgirl could probably get away with kissing the entire baseball team right in the locker room, and probably a few football players for extra credit, but nobody ever paid attention to little Barbara Gordon.

Why was it that the costume and mask changed her from shy to bold so surely? 

Why did she even do that, kiss him out of the blue?

She'd never ever consider kissing Batman would she...?

Okay, _that_ was a complete lie.

 She'd kiss him in a Gotham second if she thought that she could manage it.

But he'd probably make her feel like she was way out of line, even is she _was_ way out of line. He treated her and Robin like his troops, barking orders to be obeyed to the letter.

 But honestly? What girl in Gotham, and maybe even a few guys, wouldn't want to kiss that tall, dark, mysteriously handsome man? 

She could easily have months and months of different sexual fantasies about that man, each one different.

He really got her imagination going!

But with Robin, she knew he wouldn't mind, especially the way he'd been eyeing her tonight. 

But until tonight, Robin had never entered her thoughts in exactly that way, not at all.

Until he just did.

Those sultry eyes told what his own words couldn't.

As she climbed into bed that night, she looked forward to their next mission together as her hand pleasured her.

When Dick got home, he was still in a daze, but Bruce guessed that the boy was just tired, and didn't question him.


	3. Later in their teens, Batgirl, Robin, and Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl, now in her late teens, and Robin, are both becoming more intimate, while Batman barely even speaks to her at all.

**Barbara, now in her later teens**

 

I wouldn't call what we had dating, exactly, but it wasn't friends with benefits either because we had agreed that we both should be saving our virginity.

But we were still regularly seeing each other and getting off in lots of secluded tete-a-tetes.

I'm not sure if I could put a name to what we had, but I suppose it's a romantic bond in the loosest sense.

We heavily made-out, did lots of touching and mutual masturbation, mostly on rooftops, sometimes we got especially into it to the point of needing air.

Our hands would begin to roam inside and out, and it felt wonderful, and it was almost empowering to drive him that crazy because he sure drove me wild.

He loved touching my breasts and got me so aroused, but we'd made an agreement that all of our clothes, especially our masks, stayed on. We were still really young, and I didn't want to ruin whatever we had by behaving too shamelessly.  Although that didn't mean we didn't get satisfaction!

I wasn't sure if it was the right choice so early to even bother to go any further, but it was enough of what we apparently both needed after a mission to release the obvious tension that remained.

Gee, we were still both kids, and I seriously anguished and struggled with obvious problems like pregnancy and sexual diseases.

What we had between us wasn't bad at all, and we were getting really heavy and close, in a way, that was until he became a leader of the Teen Titans.

He was gone frequently and our courtship took a serious hit.

I knew that his position of leader there was serious, but he started to become indifferent and much cooler toward me every now and again.

And it hurt.

I gradually began to become suspicious of the girls that operated with him on the team, maybe it was ridiculous of me, but that's exactly how I felt.

I could practically swear that he was snuggling up to that orange-skinned alien in media photos and clips.

In a comparison of my look to hers, I could see why he was so fascinated, she wore little more than an armored bikini.

She was tall and large-breasted, and he was a lifetime breast man.

Often I wondered what they were really doing out of the public eye that made him hug her so obviously in public.

He never put his arm around me in photos or even in public, though that was mostly because Batman evaded all varieties of publicity, it destroyed his enigmatic image which he felt was at the very root of his operation in Gotham.

I was operating more closely with Batman while Robin was away with his new team, and Batman began to occupy a lot more of my orgasmic daydreams.

A girl needed an imagination, particularly with a guy whose entire conversations consisted of barely a single word, or worse yet only a surly sound like a grunt, or an infinitesimal movement of his head, or the angling of an eyebrow.

He was not the world's best conversationalist, particularly with me.

He barely even glanced at me and he barely ever acknowledged me. and when he did stare at me I had no clue what he was thinking about, but he never smiled, just always seemed elusive and yet intense.

I often wondered what exotic bug had crawled up his ass and taken up permanent residence there.

Maybe he just needed an enema.

I know that wasn't very nice to think that way, but I resented his persistent mood of coldness towards me.

I always obeyed his orders, and his rules were the law.

And he despised it if I made any jokes or puns to lighten the mood, it made him even more inarticulate and I would get one of those awful disapproving stares in response.

No sense of humor, him.

But I loved defending Gotham, and I could and I would be able to tolerate him well enough.She

I just wished that he wasn't such a tightass. Maybe he just needed to get some pussy.

 


	4. Robin Leaves Everything Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Robin's relationship becomes tense and then toxic.
> 
> Robin leaves Batman, Batgirl, and Gotham City behind him.
> 
> Batgirl decides to remain because protecting Gotham City is still her mission.
> 
> Alfred has his own thoughts on the matter, and he isn't hesitant to express them to either of his masters.

* * *

 

**Dick**

I tried my hardest to force Bruce to see reason, but even at my age, I'm still a child in his eyes.

The last exchange was the worst one yet, and he essentially acted like I'm still that same little, lost boy from the circus that I was when he took me in. I'm not twelve years old anymore, I'm an adult in the eyes of the law, in the eyes of everyone but him, damn him!

He's not going to change, ever.

So I packed a bag and ran.

This time it's going to be permanent.

I can't stay while I'm feeling this disrespected anymore. I guess it'll destroy Barbara's spirit for a while, but she's really a good girl to me, she'll understand after a while I reckon, because she'll always love me and be devoted to me no matter how much I screw up our relationship.

I'll eventually send for her when I've settled down in a new town.

I never want to speak to him again!

Fuck Batman, he's never going to let me be my own hero, he's too controlling of me, so I'll have to find another place and prove myself there, maybe even change my entire image.

No more of that sweet and charming little Robin the boy wonder, I'm not that kid anymore, I'm an adult man now, not some kid acting on a trapeze while wearing a pair of short pants and tights.

I'd happily be his partner if only he'd allow me to be his equal, instead of simply a sidekick.

Yeah, fuck him, Gotham can have the frozen-hearted bastard.

 

 

**Bruce**

 

There was no dealing with him. I told him that he needed more self-control, but he was acting foolishly.

Hell, he would gladly take over my own cowl if I let him, and he's nowhere close to being prepared for that.

There's so much more than that he needs to learn from me.

He's so quick-tempered that he's running from our home like some unhappy child that didn't get to have his own way.

He'll be back as soon as he sees how wrong he is.

Gotham still needs Batman _and_ Robin, can't he accept that?

I know he'll return as soon as his tantrum is over. 

He didn't even bother to leave anyone a note, just left behind his discarded uniform so thoughtlessly.

I doubt if he even told his girlfriend, or did he leave her in the lurch as well?

Maybe he'll come home for _her_ , I don't even know that boy anymore.

He has no concern for me or for his city.

Did he even tell her that he's leaving?

She'll be heartbroken, and that won't do either of us any good.

I'd hate to see her grieve over him, he's still so young, and she should be with a more mature man, not a complaining and naive boy.

And it would be too much if I suddenly became overly comforting and attentive to her, I don't think my self-control could hold out.

I'd want to do much more than only pat her hand or hold her gently against my shoulder. I'd want to screw her until she screamed.

It was much safer for me that I keep her at a good distance away from me, or something will happen that would be selfish of me.

No, I need to stay completely indifferent in her eyes, I can't allow her to grow too close to me, especially if he's left her lonely and abandoned.

That girl-hood crush of hers would only end badly for the both of us.

I can only have and savor her in my secret nighttime fantasies. Naked and aroused while I thrust deeply into her right cunt, making her call my name, thrilling her and making her come over and over. Eating her pussy, sucking her tits, making her mine, all mine!

 God, I have to stop thinking of her that way, but I can't!

 

  **Barbara**

 

I can't believe that Dick abandoned this town.

Not even leaving me a call, a text, or even a sticky note, what the hell happened between them?

I know that he and Bruce were arguing, more like feuding about something, but nobody will tell me a fucking thing.

We've had a relationship for years now, he was my first everything, and then he just packs up and leaves me behind like trash on the curb!

Sonofabitch bastard!

I refuse to cry anymore, two days is longer than I cried even after losing my mom.

No more tears, it's not worth it! He's not worth it!

I need to busy myself back with crimefighting and my classes. No more crying over that selfish fucktard.

 

Dammit, he could have called me!

Well, maybe it's finally time to begin dating all of those guys who are always trying to ask me out. guitars

I'm not that reserved little girl anymore.

I still can't believe he's really gone.

_Shit!_

I thought we had something special, really special. 

Damn him! Damn him to hell!

He's hurt me, and nobody hurts Batgirl, ever!

And Batman is still just as cold and heartless as ever, what's _his_ problem anyway?

Not a single ounce of sympathy or kindness from him, it's like he's glad that Dick quit.

 

I'd have gone too, except that I still know that Gotham needs more than one hero, it's still one of the most crime-ridden cities in the country, and I'm needed here.

If I'd have moved, dad would probably suffer a heart attack, and it would appear as though it's all my fault for abandoning him just like mom and James Junior did.

I could never do that to my poor Dad, he's been through so much grief and suffering already.

 

** Alfred **

 

I fully tried to reason with Master Bruce, but when he gets a notion in his head, he's so stubborn.

If only he would have listened to what Master Richard was saying, conceivably the young master would still be dwelling here at home, but he only understands how to drive others away.

He needs to embrace the future and growth.

Master Richard isn't a youngster any longer, and Master Bruce refuses to see that he's grown into a man.

Richard will not endure being that same dutiful and devoted child forever, and Master Bruce must acknowledge this and allow him to advance into proper manhood.

I've given them both as much as I possibly could with those two, sigh!

I can't reason with either one of them, though Lord knows I've tried my best.

 

 


	5. Another kiss... of near death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is still angry over his sidekick's departure and takes it out on Batgirl, but she shows some moxie and gives him a piece of her mind when he starts pushing her by rudely questioning her resolve and focus.
> 
> That got her Irish temper going, but good!
> 
> Well, something certainly lit a fuse!
> 
> Batman begins showing her proper respect after she tells him off.
> 
> When she's been abused and hurt and trying not to outwardly show it, he decides it's time to screw brooding and act right.

 

The GCPD was thwarted without any leads while investigating a string of murders committed in the Narrows section of Gotham.

Bodies were turning up in a regular basis, making a bad part of Gotham become even more foreboding and dangerous.

The Commissioner of police was frustrated, he lit up the Bat-Signal on the roof of police headquarters and waited for the Caped Crusaders to arrive.

Perhaps Batman and Robin could figure out something that his department has overlooked.

There just had to be a reason, a motive, anything.

A sudden rush of wind signaled the Caped Crusader's arrival, but it was only Batman.

No Robin? The boy was usually right behind, but not tonight.

A moment or two later another light gust, but it wasn't the Boy Wonder that he'd expected, it was Batgirl who appeared behind Batman this time. 

"Commissioner," Batman greeted him tersely, "how can I... that is, how can we assist?" He acknowledged Batgirl's arrival with a brief nod of his head. 

"Murders that have been regularly occurring in the Narrows are leaving us at our wit's end, Batman, Batgirl. We have no clues yet as to the perpetrator, but it seems to be one singular mode of operation, but the residents living in that godforsaken town are more terrified than usual, and that's saying something. I can use any of your aid once more."

"I'll see what we can find, Commissioner, and get back to you."

He signaled for Batgirl to follow him to the next rooftop and shot his grapple gun, followed by the sound of Batgirl's own grappling line immediately following.

He was still resentful and angry over Robin's sudden departure, but Robin wasn't around to be chastised tonight.

Unfortunately for her, Batgirl **was** around, and he immediately set his sights on blasting her down in lieu of his missing sidekick.

He began his imaginary accusations toward her immediately, standing brazenly nose to nose with the young female crimefighter even though deep down he realized that all the accusations he made toward her came from his own conflict with Robin.

_"I need to know that you're able to compose yourself enough to work on this case today, or are you going to be an emotional landmine?"_

_He cross-examined her sternly._ _"I cannot have you working with me if you're going to be unfocused, I need you here without the likelihood of a sudden outpouring of feminine tears."_

Batgirl's fury had risen with the groundless and unfair lecture he'd aimed at her, she was enraged with his manner of treating her like she was just some ignorant young woman on a fun and thrilling adventure, who the hell did he think he's talking to?

She certainly wasn't inexperienced and brand-new to this!

 _ **"Feminine tears?!"**_ she roared at him.

 _"What the fuck, Batman?_   _Are you actually questioning my ability to do my job and control my emotions?_

 _ **Don't you dare!**  _ _I wouldn't have come tonight if I wasn't ready to work._

_Don't you fucking start any of your bullshit with me!_

_No one talks down to me with that level of disrespect, you certainly have no right._

_I'm **not** your damned sidekick, and I'm **not** your child, let's get that straight right now._

_I'm able to perform this job._   _If you don't need my help I can work this case solo, I don't need you._

 _You'll treat me with respect._   ** _Are we clear?"_**

She was inches from him and piercingly staring up into his face. 

Her eyes were narrowed at him blazing with unrestrained fury, she looked ready to battle him if need be, with her hands fisted by her sides and nostrils flaring.

She was flushed and unafraid to tell him off, and if he dared to try and treat her as badly as she suspected he'd treated Dick, she was going to pound him in the face. 

She wasn't taking any of his crap today.

She waited to see if he had the nerve to attempt to send her away, and she was not giving him an inch of room to squirm, still standing near enough to feel his steady breath on her face.

Batman was momentarily stunned by her outburst, she had never shown unveiled anger like this to him before, only to criminals.

He was awed by her brazenness.

He almost wanted her to get even closer to him, and there was a moment in his thoughts where he'd have snatched her to him tightly and kissed her until she was breathless, she had such an arousing spell on him. 

He had always wondered if she had any serious passion inside, she always was too obedient, too polite, and now her depth of emotion toward him was finally revealed. 

He barely moved at all while she spoke, just taking in her entire discourse while deep inside his imagination he wondered what her lips might feel like on his own, what her body would feel like crushed to his.

He wanted to hold and stroke her soft rounded curves, but he had to control himself.

He hesitated a second or two as his vividly intriguing imagination stalled his thoughts, but then composed himself once more.

To the naked eye, nothing had changed.

Without any visible show of emotion, he acknowledged her, "Yes, it's understood. Now, Batgirl, about this case, I have a few thoughts to share."

 

* * *

 

Back at the Batcave, they worked silently sifting through the few bits of evidence available and tried to decipher the probabilities.

The phone rang with an update, a coded written message was received at police HQ.

 

Heading back downtown Batman took the message and closely examined it, "I believe that I know exactly where they are, let's go, Batgirl."

The two raced outside and bounded down the steps to the Batmobile and headed for an industrial area deserted since Gotham had suspended mining for copper ores many decades ago.

It looked for all appearances to be a ghost town.

Weeds had taken growth over most of the empty areas, the roads and sidewalks were beginning to crumble at their edges without any regular upkeep.

Some of the ancient buildings were still standing strong, having been designed for long term use before the market for copper had passed.

Others had their windows shattered and looked like mere skeletons of what they once were before falling into neglect.

They used night vision goggles rather than alert anyone nearby with flashlights, and discovered recent car and truck activity where none should have existed.

 

As they were cautiously edging along, Batman stepped on a buried tripwire and the ground opened up beneath their feet and swallowed them into its belly like a hungry beast in the cold and endless dark.

That was the last thing that either of them remembered until they awoke some hours later.

 

* * *

 

They found themselves hanging from the ceiling back to back, bound together with heavy steel chains.

Batman realized that their utility belts had been confiscated, but he always kept a few emergency tools in a hidden part of his gauntlets.

Getting to them was going to be difficult though, especially the way they were bound.

He needed Batgirl to reach behind them both and inch the lockpick out of his glove, that is unless she had one she could reach herself.

"Batgirl, are you conscious?" he asked jostling her gently.

"Huh?... what?... what?" she groaned in pain as her head continued to spin.

It was pure blackness as her eyes opened, and her body felt as though it had been through a rough night, or a rough fight, more likely both.

She was still slowly sorting out where she was, and how they'd gotten into this predicament as her mind tried to make shake loose from all of the cobwebs of whatever they'd been drugged with and get a sense of their current situation.

She shook her head, but that made her headache much worse.

"Batman, is that you?  ungh... Oh, now I'm remembering..."  _ow_ , sweet lord, I'm aching everywhere, right... the hole we fell into! _Oh, geez._ Okay, let me try to grab a lockpick from my boot."

She winced and softly hissed. She sounded like she was in deep pain and trying to suppress it.

She squirmed around and stretched as much as possible but her fingers came just short of her boot, the chains were too bulky and cumbersome.

"You'll have to reach it for me, Batman, my hands can't quite stretch that far."

He reached his arms behind and his hand brushed against her ass on its way down to her shoe.

"Whoa, that's _not_ my boot!" she declared. "Did you just slip your hand under my pants!?"

"That... was not my intention, I'm trying to reach further down."

His hand grazed down her leg feeling it's way along to her feet, and she involuntarily shivered from the close contact.

She rolled her eyes, it wasn't like he was groping her on purpose, or was it?

At least she didn't think that he was.

"Nearly there... Uh, Batgirl, your pants are... down around your ankles, you've been... clearly assaulted."

"That explains the unusual raw pain that I'm feeling...  _ **damn it!"**_

She felt some feeling of horror knowing that she'd been raped as she was lying there unconscious. I

"Keep going, get that lockpick." Some bastard had their way with her, but now wasn't the time to come apart.

 "I've got it. Here, Batgirl, grab it from my hand, you're better able to reach the lock from your side." 

In passing the lockpick between them, it was Batgirl's turn to accidentally brush her fingers against him.

She heard him swallow softly.

She was still angry that she'd been raped. But there was no time to deal with that situation now.

It took a few long seconds to pick the lock open, it wasn't very sophisticated, but with heavy chains around her and shivering with cold, it wasn't easy to maneuver.

Finally, the lock clicked open, but if she unwound their chains quickly they'd tumble to the hard ground and there was no telling how high up they were.

She passed the end of the chain around to him, and he transferred it back to her numerous times until they could both grip the chain and lower themselves safely to the ground.

"Ugh, I feel like someone beat me up without the pleasure of smacking them back... _ouch!_   Just let me straighten my pants... Good God, my jacket is wide open and my shirt is missing! ** _Fucking Bastards... Sonofabitch!"_**

"Do you need a few moments?" He asked sympathetically.

" **No** , I'll deal with this later, we have work to do. I suppose we're inside, but not the way we intended. What next, Batman, because I can't see in this dark and my goggles are gone along with our belts." Batgirl grunted.

"I suppose we need to use our other senses to navigate, here, take my hand." he offered.

"I would if I could see it, but it's completely dark."

"Reach out your hand, I'll follow your voice to find you."

"Oof, there's something on the ground... it feels like ... yep, it's my shirt and our belts. Damn, my shirt is shredded to bits."

She grabbed her belt and reattached it, then handed his own back to him.

"Batgirl, I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have..."

"It's over. _I'm_ sorry for biting your head off."

"Don't be, you had every right."

"Hmmph, whatever. Let's just get out of here, I need a shower, or something, to wash aimed damned stranger's kiss off me, shit." She sniffled softly trying not to let him hear her 'feminine tears', as he put it so succinctly earlier.

"Come here," He asked gently

He put his arms around her. "I know I've been a real bastard lately, and you haven't actually done anything wrong. I was way out of line. I'm glad you called me out on it, I deserved that and more."

He softly caressed her face. "I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you."

He bent down and kissed her tenderly, knowing she was probably in a great deal of pain.

"What was _that_ for?" she questioned.

"I don't know if I can answer exactly why. But I feel that I need to do it again, with your permission."

"You do?"

"Yes, I need to kiss you again... _Batgirl_ " His voice was warm and passionate but the tone of his voice managed to send strong unstoppable shivers down her back.

This time he was less hesitant and kissed her with enthusiasm and passion, plundering her mouth.

She kissed him in return, moaning into his kiss as he pulled her firmly against him, just holding her as though saying with his lips 'it's going to be all right' and 'I care'.

"But the mission? Is this... are we calling this a night?"

"The mission can wait, you've obviously been badly mistreated and hurt. I want to get you back to the Batcave and get you checked in the medical bay. You need a rest after this. The balance of the mission can resume when you've recovered."

"Uh, I appreciate that. So... what the hell did they drug you with? Who _are_ you? And where did you learn to kiss like that? I think I need more proof of who you are because this is not the same Batman I've known all this time."

"It's me, Batman. I'm right here. I've... I've had a change of heart, your speech had something to do with it. I had my head up my ass for too long, and you were the only one to call me on it that I'd even listen to... I can be a jerk sometimes. Now that I've got my night goggles back I can find our way out, and I'm carrying you. You're in quite a lot of pain, and I can tell when you're trying to hide it. Frankly, you aren't doing a great job of that either. But those kisses... I may have to do some further research on those, with your permission."

 Her mouth gaped, whoever he was he sure knew how to kiss her until she shuddered, and she wanted more!


	6. Dick Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson returns to Gotham after being gone for over a year and hopes that Barbara is still waiting.  
> He didn't say anything when he left, that hurt her deeply.  
> She waited for a long time, but it was lonely, and she was only human.

**Barbara**

 

When they both returned to the Batcave, Bruce made it his business to tend to her injuries, even going so far as to apply a healing ointment for her raw and abused parts.

His fingers were warm and gentle, and the anesthetic salve soothed her painful nerve endings, so much so that she began to become aroused at his endless stroking, which occasionally brushed alongside her tiny nub of nerves. 

She suspected that seduction was a motive all along, she could've easily applied the ointment herself but he was still rubbing and stroking her until her mind drifted with feelings she hadn't felt in a long time.

She was desolate since Dick had disappeared, and Bruce was aware that it was his fault that Dick had left. 

Maybe this was meant to be, she had always had a secret fascination for him, and it appeared that he held the same desire for her.

"Are you feeling _better_ , Barbara?"

"Mm-hmm. Mister Wayne, you're trying to seduce me aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem, _Miss Gordon?"_  His eyes possessed a burning flame within them that surrounded her in its intensity as he continued caressing and stroking her pussy until she began moaning audibly.

" **Oh my god**! It won't be, as long as you don't stop abruptly, I might become agitated if you do." she teased.

"I enjoy it when a woman shows her genuine passion," he replied, as he thrust two of his fingers deep within her, curling them in a way that excited her unwaveringly higher.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Whatever it is you're doing don't you dare stop doing it, I love it!"

He growled at hearing her passion as he gradually removed his fingers then took out and sheathed his cock in a sheer studded condom.

She nodded consent and he entered her slowly yet deliberately, aware that she'd been recently harmed.

 He knew instinctively how to please a woman.

He stripped her of the rest of her clothes and drove with all of his passion into her deep recess, while teasing and stroking her curves, mouthing her pointed breasts, and kissing her senseless as he pressed into her body. 

Her recent injury and ordeal now forgotten, she determined she may as well experience this delightfully dirty and erogenous fantasy until she awakes.

 *****

 

 _Which occurred exactly five minutes later,_ _damn it!_

Was any of that real? 

Ah, yes, well, they kissed, then proceeded back to the Batcave, and Barbara left for the guest room she always used.

She peeled off her clothes and took a long shower followed by a severely required nap.

When she awoke she looked around for that particular salve, but it apparently only existed in her dreams. 

But she could really use something soothing for her irritated cunt, she was still very tender and sore. 

There was a gentle knock at the door, "Yes, who's that?"

"It's me," Bruce announced, "I brought up a jar of ointment to use for your pain, I thought it might help."

Barbara blinked and did a double take.

Was she still asleep or suddenly psychic? 

She opened the door, and said, "That's really strange, I just dreamt of the exact same thing."

"You dreamt of what, exactly?" he said as his brow rose.

"You'd better come in to listen to this because you'd never believe it."

 *****

 

After describing her dream he decided to stay with her, and they started to kiss and simply hold each other. Despite her lusty dreams, they kept their clothes on for the moment, she was too sore for sex, but not too sore for some touching and stroking. Bruce came up for air briefly and reminded her to use the cream on her irritated pussy.

"Should I stay and watch, or do you want me to go?" He asked with a leering smirk.

She grinned back at him and said, "if you like to be a voyeur, be my guest. I'm not feeling especially bashful at the moment. Why don't you relax on the bed and get ready for a show?"

She slid her sleep shorts off, then locked the door.

Barbara sat at the head of the bed and wiggled out of her panties, then reached her hand out for the salve and began to massage it into her sore twat while Bruce speechlessly watched her every move.

He began audibly panting as her fingers painted the cream all around her vulva and vagina, working in gradual and deliberate circles.

He sat even closer as she softly moaned while she purposely stroked just beyond her clitoris. 

Bruce was gasping hard, his eyes became hooded and his cock stiffened as she stroked and touched herself. 

Her own eyes glazed over and her moans came faster as her pleasure rose higher and higher. 

Bruce was going wild with desire as he watched her wildly obscene performance.

" _Barbara... please, let me touch you! I... I'm so  aroused... "_

"Just be gentle this time, please. I'm still in some pain. I'm not ready for more than just an outside touch yet." She moved her fingers away and spread her thighs wider, offering her agreement and handed him the jar of salve. 

He dipped his fingers deep inside of the jar as though he were fingering her, and she flushed open mouthed as she recognized his explicit simulation of foreplay.

 As he touched her she cried out at how good his stroking of her was, and he watched her as he made her fall apart, as her eyes rolled up and she helplessly shook as she climaxed.

 *****

 

 

A week later Bruce and Barbara are becoming quite intimate in Bruce's chamber.

**" _Harder, please._**

**_Oh yeah!_ **

**_Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!_ **

**_Just a little more..._ **

**_I'm..._ **

**_almost..._ **

**_Aieeeeee that feels so good,_ **

**_uh!!_ " **

She yelled as she climaxed, Bruce continued hammering into her a little longer until his own orgasm hit.

"Oh God, Barbara! I can never get enough of you. Come here." He pulled her close and kissed her staying deep inside of her until her walls stopped throbbing around him.

"Whew! That was so amazing, Bruce. You're unappeasable. Four times has got to be my limit today, I'm tired out," Barbara gasped.

"Mmm! That was amazing, but I'll let you relax a bit. Come near and let me just hold you for a while." 

He nuzzled her hair as she snuggled in his arms.

This past week had all been a wonderful whirlwind of hot and rough sex between them.

 *****

 

**Dick**

It's been a long time since I've seen Barbara, but she's always been a peach before about waiting for me. She'll always be my sweetheart, no matter what. I can always depend on Babs to be there waiting for me with open arms, and I've wanted her so much. 

I know that I should've told her something when I left, but after all, I'd just had a tremendous argument with Bruce.

But I have a surprise that should make her very happy; I want her to move in with me.

I'm sure we'll both be so right together, I'll even propose to her to clinch it, not that I'd want to get married to anyone right now, I just need her. her

God, I miss her so much, particularly feeling the curves of her against me as I sleep, like my beloved comforter. 

Maybe I'll drop by and surprise her with some midnight kisses!

God, the way she whimpers when I kiss her makes me so insane!

 

**Barbara**

So, Dick's returning to Gotham for a while?

He's been gone a long time, and I kind of miss him.

We were always very easy with each other, and even after things had become less serious, the sex that we shared was always satisfying.

But I'm not over the way he left without even leaving me a message.

That really was painful.

But I'll always love him as a friend at least.

Lately, Bruce and I have been spending a lot of our time together and it's become serious and really, he's a damn passionate lover.

He's so much the opposite of Dick.

 Dick can be gentle and sweet in bed, but Bruce is the guy who makes me light up like a Christmas tree when we make love. 

I'm not sure how I feel about Dick's return, or what he expects will happen. 

Does he think that I'm just still sitting here on my butt plucking daisy petals and singing "he loves me, he loves me not" all day long like some lovestruck little girl?

Life is not just some fairy tale, especially for heroes, that's for sure!

I'm not meant to be abstinent.

 And, more important to me is that he had better atone for how he hurt everyone; me, Bruce, and Alfred.

 _Mainly to_ Alfred, that distressed man.

God, I still love Dick and miss him, even after everything, what do I do? I'm stuck.

 

**Bruce**

Dick is going to be in Gotham again, hmm? 

Is he coming here expecting to try to continue where he had left off?

 I know that I could have listened to him better, but he acted so brashly after everything.

I know that I wasn't always right the way I spoke to him, but then, neither was he. 

Knowing him he would likely waltz in and assume everything to be just the same as before the argument, or that we've all overlooked how much pain and heartache he left in his wake.

I certainly don't imagine that he feels that he can have a right to Barbara again after all of this time, I'm not ready to give her up, because she manages to make my heart soften.

 I just hope he's matured enough that we can all let some of our past statements go and make amends.

I don't despise him, but I just think that we need to make everything normal again between us.

 

**Alfred**

I do hope there won't be too much corporal violence, we might run short on bandages.

Should Master Dick wish to use only his words instead, that would undoubtedly be a welcome addition.

I miss him being here.

Though frankly Master Bruce's relationship with Miss Gordon has done him a world of good.

She's an excellent match for him, and won't endure his insults or moodiness.

 


	7. Oh oh! Oh, my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions get heated when Dick discovers his rival.  
> Barbara hasn't exactly been sitting and waiting patiently for Dick to return.  
> But when Dick appears unexpectedly in her room one night, she decides that a drastic plan of action is needed to keep the boys from killing each other over her, and a strange compromise transpires.

  **Barbara**

 

Barbara is asleep in bed when she feels warm lips nuzzling her neck. 

 _Mmm, it seems like Bruce wants some midnight fun_ , she thought to herself. 

He was heating me up so deliciously! 

 

But wait, isn't that him still snoring on the other side of my bed!?!? 

I switched on the bedside light and shout,  **"What the hell?!?"** I opened my eyes and see Dick Grayson leaning over me.

 ** _"Dick?_** What are YOU doing here?"I asked incredulously.

 **"What the hell is HE doing in your bed!?"** he countered, pointing at Bruce's sleeping form.

" _Hm? What's going on?_ " Bruce grumbled rubbing his eyes as he was awakened from sleep.  **"Dick**! What the fuck is going on here? We were asleep!" Bruce objected.

"Yeah, _sleeping together_ , I see. How long did you wait to move in on her? A day, a week?" Dick narrowed his eyes.

"Stop this, both of you! Dick you have no say in my personal life anymore. You left me behind without even a call or a text to explain that you were leaving, remember? And that hurt me a lot." Barbara reminded him.

Dick thought about that a moment. "Yeah except... well, I was going to surprise you Babs, and I discover you're sharing a mattress with my father!"

"But nothing! I doubt whether you've taken a pledge of chastity yourself, have you, Dick?" she retorted indignantly.

"Well, no, but... how could you do this to me Babs... And you, Bruce! You know how I've always felt about her! How could you just hop in bed with my girl as soon as I'm gone!" He looked confused.

Bruce just scowled at him.

They were becoming really angry and I needed a diversion of some kind before they killed one another, besides which, I had a bit of a plan. It sounded good in my horny head, at least.

"You've got to be kidding me, Dick, you've been away for over a year! If you're not abstaining from sex, why should I be? Now, I was thinking that since I still like your kisses and all, maybe we could all compromise and fulfill a sexual fantasy of mine at the same time... If you can put your differences aside for a short while, that is."

My smile was devilishly sexual, I decided that I wanted for them to both have me for a night.

 Dick didn't know what was going on. Was I hearing correctly? Was my sweet Babs suggesting that we both have sex with her? Honestly, the idea was heating me up by the moment, but with Bruce here besides, it just felt too strange, too cruel!  I

"Babs, are you saying that you want us to have a threesome?" Dick asked her, rather shocked.

She was flushed with sexual heat, and she simply replied, "Yes. I want you both."

"Barbara, are you sure that this is something you want? I... I never thought you might want to enjoy this sort of situation?!" Bruce asked.

"It's late and I'm very aroused. So, are any of you answering no?" she smirked.

Bruce and Dick stared at each other, thinking. 

Was this some twisted game of chicken? 

Or did she actually have this darker side to her?

 "You're really serious?" Bruce challenged.

He wasn't new to threesomes, but sharing with Dick was some very strange territory.

But she was the one suggesting it, and he wasn't entirely against it, though he was still half-asleep.

"You're really asking for a threesome, Babs? I hate to admit it, but I guess I can really get into that. Besides, it's better than leaving here blue-balled." Dick admitted.

"Yes I am. Come on, let's have some fun! Don't tell me you've never even thought about it!" she smiled. 

She was sitting up in the bed now, and her exposed tits sported hard nipples, her body glowed and she wore that suggestive grin. 

She wasn't kidding, was she?!?

"I'm on board if you are," Dick answered as he stripped off his shirt.

 

 To Be Continued...


	8. Three for all...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has an interesting proposal, but although Dick wants to, Bruce now has second thoughts.
> 
> Barbara had just asked Dick and Bruce for a threesome. 
> 
> The boys are seriously considering that for a full moment. 
> 
> She's horny, they're horny. and it sounds like more fun than fighting. 
> 
> But that's not the best way to solve this.  
> Bruce loves Barbara and doesn't want to share her, especially not with his son.
> 
> Because who does that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies, I hadn't meant to publish this half written.  
> That's what happens when I edit on a cheap tablet very late at night.  
> I'd meant to save, not post! I Am So Embarrassed, it's only half written and not polished at all.
> 
> I will be adding to this chapter.
> 
> Forgive my mistake.

  **Bruce**

 

As Bruce became more conscious and alert he considered what he'd said, this was seriously just much too uncomfortable for him, he was not having a three-way with his own son.

   "Get dressed and get the hell out of here, Dick, we are not doing this!"

   "Barbara, you're clearly half asleep and you're talking absurdly, this isn't some drama or romance paperback, this is real life, and I'm not having anyone join us like that, _especially_ _not my own son!_

"You're with me right now, or at least I thought that you are. I can take care of your needs remarkably better than your deepest, darkest, dreams. I really don't want to share you right now, or ever.

However, if you really want to be with him, you can, just don't put me in the middle.

I honestly can't do that, Barbara. I truly just can't. Not all of us together. If you want to meet up with him and return back to me I won't hold you back or send you away, but can we stick with only one at a time please?"

 

**Barbara**

 

"I'm so sorry, Bruce. I wasn't really thinking while my brain was kind of excited but sluggish.

And Dick, Bruce is right, we shouldn't do this at all. As much fun as getting a surprise kiss is, it's not worth a hole between the two of you. Please just put your shirt on, get dressed and leave. You can talk to me when we're both wide awake and thinking with our brains. This was a stupid fantasy of mine. I suppose thinking with my cunt instead of my brain isn't the right way to go at all." Barbara said sadly. "I wish that I'd never even thought about it and said it out loud."

 

**Dick**

 

Dick put his shirt back on, wondering what the hell he had been expecting, that she would just wait around for him?

He was wrong about her, after all; they hadn't been together in over a year.

He had no business to expect her to welcome him back with open arms, not after all of the crap he pulled.

He was acting like a selfish child.

"I'm really sorry, Babs, you too, Bruce. I should have phoned first. If you want to talk to me Babs you have my number, but if you don't call I'll understand. I was wrong. Good night you guys, and I'm just sorry that I barged in here like an assholes and disrupted your sleep.

_God! That was so boneheaded, what is wrong with me?_

I got out of there as quickly as I could with whatever dignity I had left, feeling self-conscious and inconsiderate _._

Well, at least I'm not going to stand around and squabble with my old man.

Babs and I, we're not those young kids in school anymore, and though I don't approve of it, if she really wants to be with him, I can't say a word, it's her choice and I don't have to like it.

She's a grown woman now, and to be completely honest, I was behaving badly when I chose to leave and moved out without a word.

She's not my steady girlfriend anymore, I've been gone much too long and I blew it big-time.

Time for me to become the adult that I claim to be.

•••••

 

Bruce held her close, "Barbara, well at least we didn't punch each other fighting. Do you believe that I was out of line? "

"No, of course not, Bruce. It's my own fault, I can't live out every fantasy in my sleepy brain, some of them are better off left alone in my subconscious. I'm sorry! Can we kiss and make up now, Bruce?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, we can, that's the best part."

He pulled her closer, dropping his lips to hers, and his kiss said everything that his words could not.

" _Oh, Bruce..._   _mmmm, yeah, that's how you do it,_ " she murmured, whimpering softly as she disintegrated underneath his lips. He kissed every part of her as he seduced her, making her keen and whimper for more. He kept her up until he satisfied her so well that she screamed his name.

 


	9. Epilogue -- A One Man Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara realizes that she's a one man woman. 
> 
> She needs to let go of the past and to live in the present day.  
> She's realizing that she's too old for a teenage tryst, it's time to put that behind her.  
> She needs a man, not a boy.  
> She appreciates that Dick apologized, in his own way; they needed that to move on with their lives.  
> But Bruce is the man she needs now.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce held her close, and she nestled with him under the covers. It felt so right to be in his arms, lying there next to him sent all of her problems away.

She should have been happy that Dick had left town when he did, in hindsight.

He hadn't been giving her the attention and care she wanted, and they had been increasingly becoming more and more distant even before he left.

It was time to let go of trivial things and youthful relationships.

She would always feel something for Dick, that couldn't be changed, but it would be in the past, not ahead of her any longer.

She wanted to be simply friends with him, that is if he could live with that.

They had grown in separate directions, and that was the way that it should be.

She wasn't sure how long she and Bruce's relationship would last, but she enjoyed being with him and he seemed to feel the same.

She wouldn't hold him back if he had a fling with someone else either, after all, Catwoman spent more time out of jail than inside of it and she was his overwhelming attraction, and Barbara realized that.

She just hoped that he'd wash off any feline stench afterward.

As long as he always returned to her again and fucked her like he did. How could she resist?

After all, he was the best lover that she ever had.

 

 

\--End

**Author's Note:**

> Dick needs to show remorse when he returns home, Bruce needs to show some heart, and Barbara will need all of her courage.
> 
> All of our main characters just need a wizard to grant their wishes, but isn't that always Alfred's role?


End file.
